


Onions

by MsRandom



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cooking, Cursed, F/F, Onions, im sorry, kind of, onions as phones?, the doctor does something stupid, yaz rolls her eyes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandom/pseuds/MsRandom
Summary: The Doctor is cooking with onions and it all kind of escalates from there...





	Onions

**Author's Note:**

> For Vix in the Thasmin discord (I’m very sorry but you know I had to) I guess it’s not that bad

Onions  
The Doctor looked at the onion in her hand. She was meant to be cooking it, but she didn’t know how to cook for the life of her.  
“Yaz!” She shouted down the corridor. “I need your help!”  
Yaz ran to the kitchen to see the Doctor sitting on the counter peeling an onion. “Doctor what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She asked, panicked. The Doctor looked up.  
“Do you think I can eat this?” She mused and Yaz raised her eyebrows.  
“I have no idea. You haven’t told me what you eat.” Yaz pointed out.  
“Ok.” The Doctor said and promptly shoved the whole (uncut) onion in her mouth.  
“Doctor!” Yaz shouted. “How are you going to bite that or get it out of your mouth?”  
The Doctor tried to speak, but obviously she couldn’t and then her face seemed to try and scrunch up, but the onion wasn’t really doing her any favours.  
Her eyes began to water and she frantically tried to get the onion out of her mouth. Yaz rolled her eyes but walked over to help her.  
“Uh Doctor? What do I do?” Yaz asked and the Doctor moved her arms about crazily, motioning to the onion. “This isn’t helping me!” Yaz yelled and hovered around the Doctor, trying to work out what to do.  
The Doctor waved her away and pushed two fingers in her mouth to move the onion. She bit down and gave a muffled “Ow!” to which Yaz rolled her eyes (again) and wondered if Ryan and Graham simply hadn’t heard what was going on, or where just avoiding them. (It was the latter. They were extremely freaked out by what was happening.)  
The Doctor pulled her fingers from her mouth and bit down again.  
The onion split in half and winced. “That tastes horrible.” She said, her voice muffled. Yaz just rolled her eyes.  
She took the two halves of onion out of her mouth and looked at them. “Why do people eat onions?” She said, pulling a face. “You could use them as a phone!” She continued, putting one to her ear. Yaz began to sidestep out of the room. “Yaz!” Yaz stopped in her tracks. “Did I ever tell you the time I used an onion as a phone?”  
Yaz rolled her eyes and hoped that no one would ever know of this.


End file.
